powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bud
:For the Extra Hero from Jetman called Birdman, see Dan (Jetman). , also known as , is a Zyuman who gave the King's Credential to Yamato Kazakiri when he was a child. He was the one that stole the King's Credentials years ago, due to an unexplained hatred for Zyuland. Character History Harboring an unexplained contempt for his home, Bud stole one of the six King's Credentials from the Link Cube gateway, thus disabling it as he left for the human world. He came a cross an injured human boy, Yamato Kazakiri, whom he saved by using the King's Credential to transfer his Zyuman Power to heal Yamato at the cost of Bud's own life force, resulting in him aging rapidly. Years later, when the matured Yamato discovered the Zyumans in the midst of the Deathgalien's attack on Earth, Bud snatched the remaining King's Credential while Yamato used his own along with the four stranded Zyuman guardians to fight the Deathgaliens as the Zyuohgers. Bud later returned to rescue Yamato after the Zyuohgers were defeated by the Massacre Machine Gift, bringing the unconscious Yamato home before passing the four Zyumans in human form as he took his leave. Waking up, Yamato confided with his Zyuman friends that he had indeed met the Bird Man in human form, revealing that he was the man they saw earlier and that he possessed the missing King's Credential. The Zyumans were given a go by Yamato to track down the Bird Man and recover the King's Credential while he rested on his injuries while keeping an eye out for Gift. Catching up with Bud, the Zyumans were shocked to hear him speak of Zyuland with disdain as he revealed that he took the cube those years ago to sever the link between the worlds. When the Bud refused to hand it over, the Zyumans engaged him as he held onto it with force, matching the strength of all four single-handed. Transforming, the Zyuohgers were able to overpower the Bird Man, forcing the King's Credential out of his hand only to find that Gift had returned and was being faced by Yamato alone. Ultimately, the four chose to stand by Yamato and claim their way home later, leaving Bud with the King's Credential. Following the encounter, the Zyuohgers began a search for Bud to the point of creating and distributing wanted posters bearing an illustration of his human form, choosing the depiction drawn by Sela as it was deemed greatly superior to that made by Leo. This led to Yuri Igarashi, who had seen Bud at the top of the hiking trail on Axe Rock Mountain, observing the axe-shaped stony outcrop that gave the mountain its name, to come forward to the Zyuohgers who took the hiking trail themselves in search for him only to face the Deathgalien Blood Game which was being executed by Noborizon on the mountain. Ultimately, having discovered the "Axe Rock" was infact Cube Kuma while defeating the Deathgalien Player, the Zyuohgers went to the spot at the end of the trail where Bud was spotted only to find that he had since left, leading them to wonder if he was aware that there was a dormant Zyuoh Cube waiting on the mountain. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. Bud performed this act to safeguard the young Yamato, granting him the power to later transform a King's Credential into his Zyuoh Changer, giving him access to the form of Zyuoh Eagle and by extension the Cube Eagle as a result. However, as later discovered by Yamato, this would come at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus presumably shortening the Bud's lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. ;Disguise :Bud is seen to adopt his own human form, presumably a result of using the King's Credential. ;Advanced Fighting Skills :Bud's fighting skills are well enough to handle all four morphed Zyuland Zyuohger's at once. Arsenal *EagRiser Mecha *Cube Hyou *Cube Shimauma *Cube Kamonohashi *Cube Fukurou Behind the scenes Portrayal Bud is portrayed by . He previously portrayed / in . Notes *"Bado" is derived from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word with the elongation kana removed. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' **''Ep. 2: Don’t Underestimate this Planet'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 10: The Most Dangerous Game'' **''Ep. 11: Animals Assemble'' **''Ep. 12: The Short-Nose Elephant'' **''Ep. 13: The Summit of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' Category:Sentai Allies Category:Zyumen